Severely
by Hika-Uchiha
Summary: No soy muy buena con los summary, pero ya que: Me lamento por tu muerte, pero que es lo que veo al salir de ese lugar? -Lo siento - No importa -Estas viva-... SASUHINA (Creo que ya corregi un detalle que en un de los reviews se mencionaba, siento el error)


**Hola a todos, esta es el primer one-shot que subo a esta pagina y tambien la primera vez que hago esto, asi que tengan paciencia conmigo y mis raras ideas...**

**La historia esta basada en la cancion Sevely de FT Island, los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...**

Severely

El viento soplaba de forma triste y melancólica, como si estuviera expresando unos sentimientos amargos que se experimentan cuando perdemos algo importante, algo que nos hace el ser más feliz y completo del mundo…

Seguramente alguna vez han ido a un panteón, esta historia empieza en un panteón del área de más alcurnia de Tokio, ahí se encontraba un joven de cabello azabache, piel blanca y ojos negros como la noche, que ahora se encontraban nublados por las discretas lagrimas, iba vestido de luto. El observaba un portarretratos en donde se mostraba una fotografía de una joven de su misma edad, cabello largo y lacio color azul índigo, ojos extrañamente perla que denotaban su ternura e inocencia, piel blanca y una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Hinata? -Susurraba con dolor y melancolía el ojinegro - yo debí haberte protegido - se reprendía a sí mismo.

Hinata era una talentosa pianista, su delicadeza al tocar era impresionante, la mejor de su generación. Además, el extraño color perla de sus ojos, eran tan enigmáticos que te daba curiosidad conocerla.

Ella y Sasuke fueron amigos por un tiempo, ya que se conocieron porque él era dueño y presidente de una gran empresa publicitaria donde Hinata era la imagen principal. Meses después, empezaron a salir como pareja oficial, recibiendo críticas positivas de todos, aunque eso poco les importaba. Sin embargo no todo seria felicidad…

Una presentación de música instrumental se acercaba y Hinata siendo muy talentosa fue invitada a participar, pero cuando todo iba a acabar, ocurrió lo inesperado, el lugar completo fue tomado como rehén de un delincuente novato, que a simple vista se le veía que no sabía que hacer y teniendo los nervios de punta, termino dando fin a la vida de Hinata de forma accidental…

Todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la muerte de Hinata, Sasuke había estado yendo a visitar a diario su tumba. El odiaba aceptar que la ojiperla ya no estuviera con él, por el bien de su orgullo y su familia, quienes estaban preocupados por el, trataba de esconder su dolor con una falsa sonrisa.

De forma brusca, Sasuke movió la cabeza como si con solo hacer eso los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado desaparecieran.

- "Supongo que te ame de forma severamente fuerte, es muy difícil dejarte ir"- pensaba con un poco de alegría al saber que siempre la amara como nadie en el mundo - Como me gustaría haber podido evitarlo - susurro al aire mientras salía de la funeraria con la mirada perdida, pero un delicado y suave ser detuvo su triste andar.

- Lo siento se disculpa con un tono frio y cortante, haciendo a la vez una reverencia sin siquiera mirar a la persona que lo detuvo.

- No importa - responde una suave y dulce voz de mujer, pero a él se le hacía tan familiar y cercan, que su marchito corazón brinco de la alegría y volvió a tener vida. Lentamente el pelinegro sube la mirada hacia la chica, observando con cuidado el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de una hermosa mujer tan parecida a…

- ¡Estas viva! - grito de sorpresa al ver a su querida Hinata Hyuga frente a él, rápidamente para comprobar si no era broma, la abraza, comprobando que su cuerpo era cálido y lleno de vida.

- ¿Pero que dice? Yo no lo conozco - pregunta la peliazul de forma confundida, alejándolo al instante y yéndose de forma rápida. Por extraño que parezca, ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla por todo el cuerpo, pero a la vez, algo cálido.

- "Tengo que comprobarlo"- Sasuke miraba un periódico que acababa de comprar, quedando en shock al ver que la fecha a la que estaban era 3 meses antes de la presentación en la que Hinata moriría - esta vez te protegeré… - murmuro viendo a lo lejos a la chica ensayando en un hermoso piano de cola color marfil con detalles en azul índigo.

Ya mas entrada la noche, Hinata salía apresurada siendo seguida por Sasuke de forma discreta. Ella iba caminando tranquilamente, pero al cruzar la calle, sin darse cuenta, un auto iba pasando a alta velocidad y no reparo en que Hinata estaba cruzando de un extremo al otro, ella quedo inmóvil, cero sus ojos, pero lo único que sintió fue un jalón que la llevo a unos brazos cálidos.

- Gracias - agradeció con nerviosismo y en sus mejillas un gracioso sonrojo.

-Ya que estas bien, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y el tuyo debe ser Hinata Hyuga - los ojos de la chica se abren de la impresión y en sus mejillas se instala un gracioso sonrojo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento si lo ofendí ayer - la chica recordó el incidente de ayer, y al saber su nombre, tambien que el jefe de la empresa publicitaria de la que es imagen se llama de la misma forma, hace una exagerada reverencia como disculpa, pero solo oye una suave risa.

Minutos después, Sasuke decidió acompañar a Hinata a su casa, ya que era de noche y era peligroso para una mujer andar sola, de paso, volvió conocer al padre de Hinata, un hombre de cabellera castaña con unas cuantas canas, ojos perlas pero inexpresivos y expresión seria y autoritaria, todo lo contrario a su única hija.

Sus destinos se vuelven a cruzar, se encontraron en una elegante cafetería, todo estaba decorado con elegantes colores alegres y neutros. Ella no era nada amarga, al contrario, era la persona más dulce que se podía conocer, y eso se demostraba con sus propios gustos, ya que ella ponía 4 cubos de azúcar en el café, cuando normalmente se le poní cubos.

Durante el tiempo que ellos pasaban juntos, Sasuke iba tachando los días que transcurrían, para que el trágico día no lo sorprendiera. Hubo una vez que ellos paseaban por el parque, el pelinegro llevó en todo el camino un paraguas y eso que el día estaba maravilloso, pero el de pronto la abrió y cubrió con ella a los dos, segundos después empezó a llover, dejando muy sorprendida a Hinata.

A unos cuantos días de la presentación, ellos otra vez, solo al conocimiento del ojinegro, había formalizado, siendo así la pareja que muy pocos esperaban, ya que eran llamados "Ying y Yang", tan diferentes y a la vez iguales, que se complementaban el uno al otro.

- Prométeme que durante la presentación no te arriesgaras - utilizo un tono de preocupación - solo promételo…

- De acuerdo, lo prometo - respondió un tanto confundida por las palabras del Uchiha.

- "Evitare tu muerte, te mantendré viva…"- pensaba el pelinegro con mucha firmeza.

El día esperado llegó, el gran auditorio de Tokio ya estaba listo, Sasuke estaba de los nervios, pero no lo demostraba, a pesar de eso Hinata lo notó pero el solo se excuso diciendo que no era nada, que todo iría bien.

Muchos músicos y orquestas hicieron aparición y el concierto seria cerrado por Hinata con una pieza que ella misma escribió y que iba dedicada a Sasuke. Empezó con notas suaves y dulces, como si fuera un susurro, a medida que avanzaba la melodía, Hinata movía hábilmente sus dedos sobre el teclado, desprendiendo hermosas tonadas que contenían muchos sentimientos. Muchas personas contenían o dejaban ver sus lágrimas, entre ellos Sasuke, que dejando su orgullo de lado, una pequeña lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho al ver tan tierna escena.

- Gracias por venir - en todo el lugar se oyen aplausos y ovaciones para la pianista, Sasuke aprovecho y le entrega un ramo de rosas y camelias blancas, pero de pronto se oye un gran estruendo, haciendo que todos griten o se tiren al suelo.

- No… no hagan escándalo o no dudare en usarla - grito un hombre que era el causante de todo, portaba un arma de fuego, perecía de mediana edad y su vestimenta era sucia y descuidada, su expresión era de nerviosismo, miraba a todos lados y apuntaba a cualquier lugar.

- Tenemos que irnos - susurra el pelinegro tomando a Hinata de la mano y buscando una salida segura de aquel lugar.

Se oye un segundo estruendo, el delincuente suelta el arma y trata de escapar, pero algunos lo detenían, aunque otros veían hacia Sasuke y Hinata, las flores blancas fueron manchadas de un rojo sangre…

-Hinata…- Sasuke cae al suelo desangrándose, la bala le había dado a él con tal de proteger a la peliazul.

- ¡No! - Grita al ver al pelinegro tirado y con sangre brotando de su cuerpo, rápidamente se acerca a él y empieza a hacer presión sobre la herida - ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! - Ella observa con lágrimas en los ojos como Sasuke sonríe débilmente.

- Cumplí mi promesa…- su voz salía de manera entrecortada - estas con vida… eso es lo que cuenta - después todo fue oscuridad y vacio para él.

Una tarde nublada y con un ligero aire helado que anunciaba que haría más frio de lo que ya hacía, las escasas hojas doradas de los árboles revoloteaban como si de mariposas se tratase, una delgada capa de nieve inundaba la gran cuidad de Tokio, incluyendo el desolado cementerio, donde se encontraba Hinata Hyuga observando de forma melancólica una elegante tumba frente a ella.

- Son rosas y camelias blancas, ¿Lo recuerdas?, me las dabas después de las presentaciones - hablaba pretendiendo que el difunto la escuchaba - como te extraño, me hubiera gustado mostrarte todo lo que he logrado construir, pero te me adelantaste, Kouru se parece a ti en la actitud, pero también le gusta la música, estarías orgulloso de verlo - miraba el cielo de forma pensativa, una pequeña lagrima cruza su mejilla.

- Mami, ¿de quién es la tumba? - Preguntaba una voz suave e infantil.

- Es de tú… - ella voltea a ver a las dos personas que llegaron hace unos segundos, muy parecidos entre sí, se podría decir que el adulto era una versión más grande de el pequeño, solo que el menor tenía los ojos perlas - es de tu abuelo, así que saluda - el pequeño se acerca y hace una reverencia hacia el difunto.

- Hinata hay que irnos, no es bueno para Kouru estar a esta temperatura en el intemperie - avisa la voz del hombre de su misma edad, que correspondía nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de que Sasuke quedo inconsciente, una ambulancia llegó junto con oficiales que detuvieron al delincuente. De ese incidente lo único que quedo fue una cicatriz que marco el destino de los dos, además de unas cuantas conferencias de prensa. El demostró que la amaba hasta morir por salvarla y ella vio que su vida no tendría sentido sin él, ya que ellos demostraron tener un amor tan puro y verdadero que vence hasta la muerte y el tiempo…

Aunque regresar como si nada a determinada fecha es algo extraño y hasta ustedes lo creen fantaseoso, para ellos fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, porque a pesar de que lo tachen de loco por esa patética historia, ella está viva y feliz a su lado…

Y eso, es lo único que importa, ese incidente hizo que se dieran cuenta que la vida a pesar de ser hermosa, es también efímera, pequeña, en cualquier momento puede desaparecer, pero quien sabe, tal vez te pase lo mismo que ha nuestro protagonista…

* * *

Gracias por leer y hasta luego...


End file.
